Horde Leveling Guide
Creator: Zurakk This guide will be following a Troll/Orc, but it could still work for the other Races. And much of the information is still relevant for new players. Your First 60 When you first start playing on Project Ascension it can be a bit confusing when you start to make your first character because there are no classes for you to pick like there would be normally, and because of this, most people just pick whatever race looks the coolest in their opinion. While this is all well and good, it can be troublesome in the future. If you carefully pick your race beforehand, you will have an easier time in endgame content. In order to properly pick your race, you should think about what kind of build you want to do, and with that information, you will want to pick a race that has racials that will make you do more damage at max level. You can find a list of all the racials here When you first load into Ascension your inventory will just like this. If you go through the little guide at the bottom of the screen, it will help you pick your first starting abilities to help you get started in this vast world of Ascension. Once you have picked your first couple of abilities, you will then be tasked with allocating your stats. There is a great guide on stat allocation linked here Getting Started Alright! Now that all of your abilities are picked, and your stats are allocated, it is time to start the levelling process. Start by completing the first zone in which you start in. By complete the first zone, I just mean level up to anywhere between level 10 and level 12. And remember, if at anytime during your first 10 levels, you want to try out some new abilities, all Ability resets are free until level 10. However, after you reach level 10, try to avoid using the free resets you get when you start, as they will come in handy later on when you begin creating your build at max level. Horde: Undead, complete Tirisfal Glades Tauren, complete Mulgore Orcs and Trolls, complete Durotar Alliance: Night Elves, complete Teldrassil Humans, complete Elwynn Forest Gnomes and Dwarves, complete Dun Morogh Useful Info It shouldn't take you very long to get this far in your levelling process. One thing to remember is to keep allocating your stats every time you level, as every time you level up you get more stats to allocate, making you more powerful. Another thing that you should remember is that, because this is an older version of WoW (3.3.5) you need to manually rank up your spells and it isn’t done automatically. However, since you’ve got spells from so many different classes, Ascension made this handy dandy pet that many people have, that you can obtain through the donation store (if you so wish, lots of people have them so it isn’t hard to find them) which will save you from having to go back to town to find someone else that has one. Once you reach level 10, you will receive your first Talent Essence, or TE for short. From this point forward, every time you level up, you will receive one Ability Essence (AE) and one Talent Essence) in my personal experience, when levelling it is best if you choose a couple of abilities and pick talents and other abilities that would weave well, or compliment the few you have chosen to build around. Now that you are between level 10 and 12, you will want to go to the Barrens next and level there until around level 26 or 27, unless you are Undead in which case, you will want to go to Silverpine Forest and then Hillsbrad Forest. Another thing at level 20, is if you are playing on Laughing Skull, I would recommend as soon as you are at a capital city, you go to the callboard and that you activate High-Risk, as it will make your levelling go even faster, but there is a chance for you to lose gear, which isn’t a super big deal because you aren’t max level yet. As a caster on Ascension, one of the most useful abilities that you can pick up is Life Tap. This might be common sense to anyone that has played retail, but to anyone that hasn’t or maybe hasn’t played in a long time, joining a guild can be a great help and can help your levelling process go super fast. Levelling Zones As you are levelling, you will likely be getting quests to send you to a new zone, if not, then here is a list of my personal preference for levelling an Orc/Troll. This list also works pretty well for the other Horde Races. Level 1-12 Durotar Level 12-25 Barrens (including the Southern Area) Level 25-35 Thousand Needles Level 30-40 Desolace Level 40-50 Feralas Level 40-50 Tanaris You can take your personal preference between Feralas or Tanaris, but personally I will usually go with Feralas as I hate looking at the desert for my entire levelling experience it just comes down to personal preference. Level 48-55 Un’goro Crater Level 53-60 Winterspring I know it's quite a distance to get to Winterspring from Un’goro, but just go to Orgrimmar, run through Ashenvale, and through Felwood, until you get to the Timbermaw Hold tunnel, and run through it. In my experience in levelling on Ascension, Winterspring will give you the easiest ride for those last few levels to 60. As you can see, you don’t even need to finish the entire zone just to move onto it, because Ascension has turned up the XP gained so much, and if you have High-Risk turned on with an Experience Potion you will have no trouble what-so ever getting up to the max level. That’s it for this guide! It wasn’t entirely a levelling guide, but also a guide to help new players that might not know all the things to make levelling and your first toon to 60 as painless as possible! Hope you enjoyed! Category:Guide Category:Leveling